


your aura is incredible

by SapphiraBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen, Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: 'The narrow greenroom behind Shiratorizawa’s stage was bustling with the entirety of its idol group: a rowdy bunch of boys in matching outfits fiddling with makeup and hair so they could present their school in the best possible light.'Or, an alternate universe where instead of playing volleyball, they're all school idols instead. Loosely inspired by Love Live! and High School Star Musical.





	your aura is incredible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madokas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madokas/gifts).



> Happy birthday Kayen!! I hope you enjoy :D

Tendou paused with the eyeliner halfway to his eyelid, eyeing Shirabu in the mirror as he fought to tame Semi’s bedhead. Tendou could’ve sworn he heard a muffled curse slip out from between Shirabu’s gritted teeth, and was about to go over and mess up Shirabu’s perfectly coiffed hair in retaliation. He gave up on that once Ushijima stepped into the room, tightening his suspenders _just so_ before making sure his jacket sat straight on his broad shoulders.

The narrow greenroom behind Shiratorizawa’s stage was bustling with the entirety of its idol group: a rowdy bunch of boys in matching outfits fiddling with makeup and hair so they could present their school in the best possible light. As the powerhouse school of the Miyagi prefecture, Shiratorizawa’s idols were of course only the very best, led by none other than the formidable Ushijima Wakatoshi, seconded by the charming Tendou Satori and steadfast Oohira Reon.

Tendou pulled out a tube of glitter, thoughtfully applying it to his cheekbones to emphasize them. On second thought, messing with Shirabu was too good an opportunity to pass up, and he gently poured a generous amount of glitter into the ruler-straight part of Shirabu’s hair, while warning Semi to keep quiet with a finger to his lips.

Behind him, Yamagata smirked, pulling his gloves up and fastening them with the neat little button on the side.

Ushijima called for attention, and the group trouped onto stage for their performance, smiles turned up as high as possible and faces practically oozing charm.

The glitter was a good idea, mused Tendou, as Shirabu’s perfectly executed hair flip in the middle of his solo sheeted glitter through the air, highlighting his eyes and the grace of his hands as he sang.

(Shirabu berated him for it later, but Ushijima smiled and complimented his idea, so Tendou thought it was well worth the effort.)


End file.
